Dorothy Ann
}}}Dorothy Ann "D.A." is a fictional character on the animated children's series The Magic School Bus. She was voiced by Tara Meyer in the original TV series and by Gabby Clarke in The Magic School Bus Rides Again. Background Dorothy Ann is the class bookworm, always looking for a fact in one of her many books. She loves astronomy, and she has a telescope on the balcony outside of her bedroom. She gets a new, high-powered one for her ninth birthday in "Sees Stars." She also has an interest in physics. She tends to have an argumentative personality and has clashed with the others from time to time, most notably Wanda ("Takes A Dive"), Ralphie ("Plays Ball"), and Carlos ("Blows Its Top" and "Makes a Rainbow"). Appearance Dorothy Ann has blonde yellow hair worn in two short bun pigtails held with pink-red rubber hair bands. She wears a violet turtleneck sweater, a turquoise pleated skirt, purple ankle-length socks (white leggings in some books), and maroon and white sneakers (saddle shoes in some books). Her signature colors are violet and blue. For sleepwear, in "Out of This World", she wore aqua pajamas with violet slippers. But in "Sees Stars", her top pajamas have purple fringes and a pink and violet shooting star, and she also wore pink slippers. For winter wear, she wears a green hat, her violet turtleneck, her turquoise skirt, a pink jacket, rose trousers and violet boots. For beach wear, she wears a one piece violet swimsuit with a blue lining and a violet pleated skirt. For rain wear, she wears a turquoise rain hat, a violet raincoat, and turquoise gumboots. For formal wear, she wears a pink long sleeve blouse, a blue sleeveless vest, a blue knee length pleated skirt, white leggings, and blue shoes. For basketball wear, she wears a violet basketball shirt, turquoise and pink shorts, purple socks, and dark red sneakers. In the new series, she has her hair tied in a high ponytail held with a violet hair tie with light pale skin, blue eyes. She wears a pale and light purple shirt, a light violet blazer, pale blue trousers, and orange ballet flats. She retains her old signature colors. Storyline Season One Dorothy Ann is introduced with the rest of the class in "Gets Lost In Space," but her researching habits are not shown until "For Lunch." Her first focus episode is "In the Haunted House" in which she's conducting the class as they perform her "Concerto for Invented Instrument". She's seen doing a chemistry experiment while the class bakes Ms. Frizzle a birthday cake in "Gets Ready, Set, Dough." Her last focus episode of the season is "Plays Ball". Excited to show off her new physics book, she's disappointed when the class only cares about the baseball game they were playing. She's even more disappointed when Ralphie leaves her book on the field, but they end up inside it, playing a friction-less baseball game. Season Two The season opens with a Dorothy Ann-focused episode, "Blows Its Top." She and Carlos argue over discovering a new island until she loses her books to the ocean. Feeling lost and empty without them, she begs Ms. Frizzle to help her get them back, "Please, Ms. Frizzle! I'm nothing without my books! Me, books...books, me!" In "Butterfly and the Bog Beast", her mascot suggestion is a broccoli, and despite her choice of mascot, she sides with the others against Phoebe's butterfly idea. She speaks on "behalf of the court" during Ms. Frizzle's trial in "In a Pickle," and she's embarrassed by Carlos' little brother, Mikey, when he brings up a heat rash she once got in "Getting Energized". In "Out of This World", she discovers an asteroid bound for Earth, more specifically, Walkerville Elementary and she gets the class to help her destroy it. Season Three In "Show and Tells," Dorothy Ann and Arnold are representing Walkerville in the 10th Annual International Show & Tell Competition, and after researching Arnold's rare pumice collection, she's upset that he opted to bring an artifact she knows nothing about. She fights with Carlos again in "Makes a Rainbow" over her book, (he says it's purple while she says it's violet), and which is bad enough for Wanda to comment, "This could get ugly." She's made a rainforest inspector with Tim as her assistant in "In the Rainforest" when they try to find out why Ms. Frizzle's cocoa tree didn't yield a good harvest. Season Four Mr. Ruhle puts Dorothy Ann in charge of taking care of his pet Rhode Island Red rooster, Giblets, in "Cracks a Yolk," but she loses him once his master is gone. She celebrates her birthday in "Sees Stars," in which the class goes on a field trip before getting together for her small party to find her a star as a gift. As she was sick, she stayed home, but Liz is with her, eating cake and looking in her new telescope. She and Wanda butt heads in "Takes a Dive" when she wants to work as partners, but Wanda wants to go solo. Relatives Dorothy Ann's parents both appear in "Going Batty" and "Rocks and Rolls", and her mother appears again in "Out of This World". She has a little sister named Evan, who is blonde like her and their mother. Her parents also appear in a flashback in the episode "The Tales Glaciers Tell", where they are revealed to be wonderful story tellers, and they appear in present at the presentation at the end. Trivia *Her pigtails stay up without hair bands ("Goes on Air"). *She knows enough about music to know how to keep time as a conductor. *On the Bugs, Bugs, Bugs! DVD cover and in the new series, she has blue eyes. *She's very reliant on her books, thus referring to her as the class bookworm. In the new series, she became reliant on a tablet. *In "Meets the Rot Squad" she wanted to build an amusement park on the abandoned lot on Decatur. *She's highly knowledgeable in astronomy, enough to accurately track an asteroid. *She says her book is "violet" as opposed to "purple". This is due to the fact that red and blue make violet and that purple is actually violet tinged with red contrary to popular belief. *Despite not liking baseball, she's skilled enough to hit a home run that causes the ball to rip open. *She celebrated her birthday in "Sees Stars" and the only student in the class who had a birthday in an episode. *In the German dub, her name is Ann-Kathrin. *She is the only main kid to have kissed someone on screen. She kissed Arnold in "Cracks a Yolk". *Throughout the series, she is often referred to by her initials (D.A.), and she is never referred to as just "Dorothy". *It's been strangely known for quite some times over the years that fans believe she bears a strong resemblance to Linka from Captain Planet and the Planeteers. Gallery da_pickle01.jpg Da bogbeast01.jpg Rainforest01.png Chickens01.png Doomed.png 24211-OutOfThisWorld010 0001.jpg DSC00091.JPG DSC00170.JPG DSC00171.JPG Dorothy Ann In Her Pajamas.png Kisses.jpg File:Goes_to_Seed_(2).jpg File:Goes_to_Seed_(1).jpg Goes to Seed.jpg|Dorothy Ann's first skirt peek Dorothy Ann.jpg |link=Dorothy Ann Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Main Characters Category:Ms. Frizzle's Students Category:Students Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Characters with siblings Category:The Magic School Bus Rides Again characters Category:Pigtails Category:Humans